The Last Foreigner and Her Youkai
by KawaiiYandere
Summary: What if I told you that far away, beyond the great ocean, there was a entirely new universe; one without hate, without revenge. What if I told you that there was a cyclone, a big, fat, giant cyclone that forced eight thousand people into an entirely new universe. What if I told you that out of eight thousand people, and a thousand years, only one of them survived. Meet Annie. GaaOC


**NOTE:** This story will be in several P.O.V's. From the Main Character to Gaara to Third View.

**ALSO: **I am trying out a new writing style, and since it is the way Hanako thinks, it may be a bit confusing and very straightforward. This is also my first Naruto fanfiction, so please give me good tips~

**LASTLY:** I do not own Naruto. Hence the _Fanfiction. _I do however, own my OC's.

* * *

_Hanako:_

It's lonely. It's sad. It's mind-numbing. It's hell.

**It's nice.**

I don't think anyone understands me, but it's okay. I have my _'monster'_. My friend.

She gets it, gets me.

She's my family. My Mother.

I love her. She loves me.

I don't know if I love me.

I don't even know '_me'_.

It's too confusing.

I've only heard stories of my blood and flesh.

I don't look like the others.

I don't like the others though.

They're called humans. I look like them. But at the same time, we're different.

Am I a human? Am I a monster? Am I both?

Maybe I'm nothing. Maybe I just exist.

That sounds nice.

To not have a label—it sounds nice.

Calming.

To just be, and not question what.

It sounds nice.

* * *

_Hanae:_

Such a beautiful child. Annie. That was her name, her _real _name. She was as beautiful as her mother, Belle Thorne, and as brave as her father, Baron Skye.

The name I gave her was Hanako, Hanako Inu. This was not her fake name, but it wasn't Annie. Hanako was the normal little girl, who spoke like everyone else. Annie was the Foreigner, who spoke in many different languages and wore roses around her head.

That was many, many years ago.

Once, a few decades back, there was a large group of _foreigners _that walked through the countries. The tongue they spoke in was very different than what we spoke on this side, **everything **about this group of a few hundred was different. From their hair thickness to their mannerisms.

They had sharp cheekbones and jawlines, strange eyes with even stranger eye colours. They were tall too, with naturally muscular builds. They came in different sizes, different looks, some were a dark, dark brown, others seemingly white. They all seemed to accept each other, although the majority of them looked like they were from the same type. Some of them were small, some of them towered above everything else, some had flaming orange hair, some a platinum blonde and others a nice, calming brown. Even their eyes were of different colours.

They were, quite obviously, different, yet no matter how different their skin colour, their body build or their hair colours were, they seemed to belong to each other. A group of different types, pit against a different group of similar types.

No one knew where they came from, though, all that lay beyond them was a vast, vast ocean, an ocean so wide even the spirits couldn't reach to the other side.

**Actually, **even the land and sky spirits couldn't reach to the other side, but the water spirits loved it, loved the other side. Loved the view, loved the feel, loved the warmth, even the cold, loved everything, even the inhabitants.

But not only were they from the other side of the ocean, but _they were from another world._

One extremely advanced, one without war and revenge, one without hate, without prejudice. Yet still, one with nature. One with problems, and sadness. One with a very, very, very large storm. One with life, and death.

I can't tell you the exact death toll. If I were on the other side, I would say about ten thousand. About ten thousand people were dead or _missing. _But since I'm only on this side, I could only tell you that around eight thousand humans were missing from that world.

The moment my old friend Nami, a Ningyo, brought them over, she had lost all ability to get back over there.

So there were eight thousand foreigners introduced to this world, found all over the place, from the Land of Fire to the Island of Birds. Around fifty deaths occured within the first week, mostly natural instances. Some were found in deserts, others in water, some in an animals den and others in the middle of a battlefield, but most arrived on the shores of the Land of Earth. The main cause, though, was of sickness. _  
_

Both locals, and foreigners were dying off. The sickness had killed up to two thousand people within a month. Mostly, foreigners, who were not used to such conditions. Yet the locals found that the strangers were bringing disease upon them, and that they were of the devil, with their white and black skin, and such strange colours.

A worldwide order to kill off every foreigner commenced.

By the time the year finished, out of the eight thousand only two thousand survived. And with every death of a foreigner, a spirit decided to leave. A water Youkai could only bring over up to five Youkai at a time, even bringing over five would dispense a large portion of their abilities.

Soon all that was left were a few scarce Yokai, including the Juubi, one of the few Chakra type Youkai.

I remember the day the Juubi was captured. That was also the day where all of the remaining Youkai _fled. _Except for Nami, who couldn't and if she could, _wouldn't, _leave the Foreigners to die, and the Ha Inu, who couldn't leave her closest friend behind. The little Ha Inu who couldn't leave her closest friends legacy behind.

I watched as she was set against a powerful shinobi, with a portion of the Juubi's power, he set her aflame and that was the day I was bonded to the last of the foreigners.

For centuries, I protected them, they were wonderful people. They even learnt our language, but kept to their lifestyle. They were knowledgeable and hardworking and they most definitely lived their lives to the fullest.

And her mother, of whom I was closest with, died with her husband. Both executed, one for being a foreigner, the other for loving the foreigner.

They begged me for help, begged me to save the baby before their death, and of course, I helped. I don't know what I did, don't know how I did it, but I got the baby out of her mother's stomach.

Annie Thorne-Skye. Hanako Inu.

But I couldn't fully help the child. Sadly, I had to encase her in a flower to make up for the remaining months she didn't manage to fully develop in her mother and… _she didn't come out for nearly two hundred years._

And within this two hundred years, the remaining foreigners eventually died.

The last foreigner and she didn't even know who she was.


End file.
